


An Infinite Cycle of Reboots

by jellybgood (JLee)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Planet Destruction, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLee/pseuds/jellybgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your Silence Glaive. With your power, it will destroy anything it touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Infinite Cycle of Reboots

**Author's Note:**

> For the "planet destruction" square on my hc_bingo card. Thus, the warning is already explained. Canonical character deaths following the life/death cycle of the original series, so no surprises.

Hotaru remembers:

\-- The approaching of the great evil from beyond their galaxy, spreading its malicious taint through the stars, poisoning, killing, on an uninterrupted path towards their beautiful kingdom. Everyone believes that it will be stopped in time. (It isn't.)

\-- Queen Serenity calls her to her side. They look out at the Moon Kingdom, a stretch of muted white buildings to the horizon line, the setting Earth radiating a soft blue color over it all. "You must be prepared; they are coming," she says.

\-- "This is your Silence Glaive. With your power, it will destroy anything it touches. Take care with it."

\-- She does not meet Sailor Pluto in this lifetime, because Queen Serenity gives Sailor Pluto the keys to the gates of Time and sends her away to stand guard there. At the time she thinks that it is good that Sailor Pluto is absent, as she tips the glaive just so and decimates her planet, and the evil forces prowling its ruined cities.

\-- One by one, the outer planets fall.

\-- She is the firebreak between them and the enemy. The evil forces move closer and closer. For each planet they seize, she is there to destroy them, to put the dead to rest, to give the living that much longer to live. She destroys, as she is meant to do, but she is the only one with her power and they are innumerable.

\-- The Saturn Crystal cracks as the Silence Glaive ruptures the martian ground. Afterward, she floats in nothingness, the space between Here and Not Here.

\-- She is conscious of leaving the void when the last bit of Queen Serenity's power summons her to the ruined Moon Kingdom. The queen has already died by the time that she recognizes where she is. She calls the Silence Glaive to her hand and breathes. (This is not an end, but a beginning.)

\-- Another lifetime passes, where she is a daughter and a friend to a little pink-haired girl who grows into a princess, then a queen. She accumulates more power than she has ever had before through battle and war to protect her queen. And one day, with her queen's last breath, and dear Setsuna standing by, she tips the Silence Glaive and ends the world.

\-- Many cycles later, she awakens with the Saturn Crystal burning in her breast and an effervescent woman (Sailor Cosmos) holding tightly to her hand. "My dear friend, I must ask this favor of you. There is no other way," she says.

Hotaru watches her open the gates of Time and flee into the past, her form growing ever smaller. The glaive appears in her hand without her calling it, because it knows when it is needed. It is unlike Uranus' sword that had radiated with power or Pluto's staff that had swirled with unknown possibilities. The Silence Glaive is, always, silent. The blade does not gleam in the darkness, nor make noise as it cuts through the air in an arc with the movement of her hand. Just before it grazes the ground, too quickly for her stop it, a golden shadow slips into the unguarded timestream, following the same currents that Sailor Cosmos had taken. The glaive scratches the surface and its power expands out, through her, over the existence of everything nearby, and Hotaru remembers.

(It happens the same way every time.)


End file.
